finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamia (Final Fantasy XI)
Lamiae is a race of Beastmen native to the Near East in Final Fantasy XI. Though they are largely serpentine in appearance, their upper bodies resemble those of Hume women. This contributes to the belief that they are an artificial species, created by unscrupulous alchemists through the combination of other organisms. What ever their origin, the Lamiae are less numerous than other beastmen. They compensate for this disadvantage by enchanting the bones of fallen soldiers to build an army. Bow-wielding Lamiae are known to sneak into towns at night and hunt members of the Enlightened Races to replenish the ranks of this undead swarm. Merrows are a close relation of the Lamiae. The Merrow is a type of amphibious chimera. Although they reside in the Cyan Deep, Merrows occasionally respond to the Lamiae's requests and venture to the scene of battle accompanied by hordes of undead raised from watery graves. Merrows can also use their enchanting voices to draw in even the most experienced sailors. Regular Monsters * D5J2-MERROW * D5R3-MERROW * D5S1-MERROW * K22B6-LAMIA * K22H3-LAMIA * K22P2-LAMIA * Lamia Bellydancer * Lamia Bowyer * Lamia Chaukidar * Lamia Dancer * Lamia Dartist * Lamia Deathdancer * Lamia Fatedealer * Lamia Graverobber * Lamia Necromancer * Lamia Prosector * Lamia Sharper * Lamia Toxophilite * Lamie Bellydancer * Lamie Deathdancer * Lamie Necromancer * Lamie Toxophilite * Merrow Bladedancer * Merrow Chantress * Merrow Icedancer * Merrow Kabukidancer * Merrow Shadowdancer * Merrow Songstress * Merrow Typhoondancer * Merrow Wavedancer * Nix Bladedancer * Nix Songstress * Nix Typhoondancer * Nix Wavedancer Notorious Monsters * Chigoe Breeder * D5J2-MERROW * D5R3-MERROW * D5S1-MERROW * Euryale * Experimental Lamia * K22B6-LAMIA * K22H3-LAMIA * K22P2-LAMIA * K23H1-LAMIA * Lamia Commandress * Lamia Deathdancer * Lamia Exon * Lamia Freebooter * Lamia Immolator * Lamia Jaeger * Lamia No.2 * Lamia No.3 * Lamia No.4 * Lamia No.9 * Lamia No.11 * Lamia No.13 * Lamia No.14 * Lamia No.15 * Lamia No.17 * Lamia No.18 * Lamia No.19 * Lamia No.21 * Lamia No.24 * Lamia No.27 * Lamia No.34 * Lamie No.7 * Lamie No.8 * Lamie No.9 * Lamia Palace Guard * Medusa * Merrow Cantatrice * Merrow No.5 * Merrow No.11 * Merrow No.12 * Merrow No.16 * Merrow Seafarer * Merrow Shiranuhi * Pandemonium Lamp (alternate form) * Pandemonium Warden (alternate form) Special attacks Lamiae come equipped with a job, and readily use the spells granted them (if any) in addition to their special attacks. *Arrow Deluge: Ranged area of effect damage. Only used when wielding a bow. Belly Dance: Area of effect charm on foes; Lamia Notorious Monsters only. *Dukkeripen: Randomly grants heals or grants Blink to the user, or Paralyzes an enemy. Only used by Corsair lamiae. *Grim Reaper: Cone Attack physical damage and Doom. Only used when wielding the special Lamian staff (used instead of Pole Swing). *Gusting Gouge: Cone Attack Wind damage. Only used when wielding a one-handed weapon. *Hypnotic Sway: Single target Gaze Attack Amnesia. Only used by Lamiae. *Hysteric Barrage: Five-hit single target damage. Only used when fighting hand-to-hand. *Pole Swing: Single target damage. Only used when wielding a staff. *Rising Swell: AoE version of Torrent. Merrow Notorious Monsters only. *Tail Slap: Cone Attack damage and Stun. *Tidal Slash: Area of effect Water damage. Only used when wielding a polearm. *Torrent: Single target, removes all equipment. Only used by Merrows. *Calcifying Deluge: Ranged attack, targeted AoE plus Petrification. Medusa only. *Gorgon Dance: AoE Petrification on foes; Medusa only. *Pinning Shot: Ranged attack, targeted AoE plus bind. Medusa only. *Shadow Thrust: Heavy damage to single target. Medusa only. Gallery Merrow FFXI.jpg|Merrow. Lamia Medusa (FFXI).png|Lamia Medusa. Lamia FFXI Art.jpg|Lamia artwork. Lamia FFXI Art 2.jpg|Lamia artwork. Lamia FFXI Art 3.jpg|Lamia artwork. Lamia FFXI Weapon.jpg|Artwork of a Lamia's weapons. Merrow FFXI Art.jpg|Merrow artwork. Merrow FFXI Art 2.jpg|Merrow artwork. Etymology Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XI Category:Final Fantasy XI beastmen